


Rescue Me: The Re-Write

by IchigoRenji



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Crossover, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Runaway, Slash, mega crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and his brother Andrew move into 221C Baker Street. Not related by blood, the duo hold a secret close to their hearts. This is a Re-write and fleshed out version of Rescue Me, from a new angle. Harry Potter x Glee x BBC Sherlock multi crossover. Implied Slash, but not between Harry and Andrew *Kurt* . HPxMH; AP *KH* xSH; JWxMH.</p><p>(Dedicated in loving memory to Cory Monteith. He will be dearly missed)</p><p>NOW COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a re-write of "Rescue Me", a story I have decided not to post here on Archive of Our Own.  
> If you wish to read it, visit my Fanfiction.net page, the link to get to my profile there, is in my profile here on Archive.
> 
> If any of you have read Rescue Me before, you'll find that I'm taking this re-write from a completely different angle than the original. Regardless of this, I do hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. This story has NOT been beta read.
> 
> This fiction is a Harry Potter x Glee x BBC Sherlock multi crossover.
> 
> Warnings: this story is Rated M for Implied Slash. If this isn't your cup of tea, you can leave.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm a poor art student. The idea behind this story and plot are mine though.

Rescue Me: The Re-write

0.0

221C Baker Street. Some would turn up their nose at the thought of living in a dank basement, directly underneath the residence of their landlady and two middle age men who were out and about at all hours of the day and night. However, Harry Potter and his brother Andrew didn't share the same sentiments as others would.

221C had been transformed from a dank mouldy basement flat into a warm, homey, comfortable living space. Most would consider the transformation a complete and utter miracle, however, it was mostly because of the new tenants.

Harry Potter was a quite unique person, in that he had the gift of magic. When Andrew and Harry had moved into 221C, Harry had used a number of spells to clean the place up and remove the mould quickly and safely. He had enlarged the single bedroom so that the duo could but two beds in the room and still have space to move around. They painted the walls with a simple spell, Andrew adding his input for the various rooms. Unpacking their things had taken very little time, considering they had brought twenty or so boxes into the apartment, many of their things shrunk down to the size of dollhouse furniture. Within three days they had their new home set up exactly the way they wanted it to.

Now, five days after they had moved into the Baker Street basement flat, the duo sat comfortably in their living room; Andrew with a sketchbook on the coffee table in the middle of the room. He was busy sketching out several ideas for a new collection of cloths that he planned on making. Harry on the other hand was sitting on the sofa behind Andrew working diligently on his laptop. He was a freelance Graphics and Web designer, and he was currently working on a small piece for a friend in France.

They had been living in their new apartment for nearly a week now and the pair had yet to meet their neighbours. Sure they had heard the two men in the flat above them yes, mostly running up and down the stairs.

Occasionally a Police car from Scotland Yard would show up in front of 221B and the neighbours would be gone again. Andrew had asked Mrs. Hudson, their landlady about it the third time this had happened and the woman had explained that their neighbours Sherlock Holmes and John Watson worked together solving crimes for Scotland Yard. Andrew had told Harry of course and they both shrugged it off. At least now they knew what was going on every time they heard people running in and out of 221B. It wasn't really any of their business.

It was two days later, as the brothers were entering 221B with their hands full of grocery bags that they finally met the elusive pair

0.0

"Hello there, you must be our new neighbours, I'm John Watson," the newly introduced dirty blond haired man smiled at Harry and Andrew. The brothers smiled and nodded, eyes flickering to the dark haired man beside John. This must be Sherlock Holmes then.

Said man was studying the pair intently, scrutinizing every single detain about them. Andrew fidgeted slightly under the man's penetrating gaze.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is my brother Andrew." Harry introduced themselves, nodding his head toward Andrew as he introduced the younger of the the pair.

"It's curious that you introduce one another as brothers, when neither of you are related." Sherlock observed pointedly. Harry tilted his head to the side in surprise, whilst Andrew startled slightly. The emerald eyed man grinned, he didn't see the harm in Sherlock's words and decided to reply to the other man.

"Astute observation. You are correct, we are not related by blood. I adopted Andrew into my family when he was seventeen. So you see, in the eyes of the law, he is a Potter, and therefore my brother."

The Consulting detective hummed at Harry's explanation, his eyes once again falling onto Andrew's still fidgeting figure.

0.0

That first meeting was the first of many between the four. Sherlock was completely smitten by Andrew, much to Harry and John's amusement. The Consulting Detective had taken to showing Andrew around London at every available opportunity. However, no matter how outlandish Sherlock acted, Andrew went along with it. He found Sherlock's actions extremely endearing.

Two weeks after meeting their neighbours, Harry was kidnapped by the Consulting Detective's 'arch enemy' as Sherlock liked to call Mycroft Holmes.

0.0


	2. Chapter 2

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-write

Chapter 2

0.0

Harry surveyed the dark and damp abandoned warehouse he found himself in, and raised an eyebrow at the man that stood several feet in front of him. Said man was impeccably dressed. The umbrella in his hand was a bit strange, considering they were indoors…and it wasn't raining. To each his own Harry supposed.

The emerald eyed man shrugged to himself and continued walking until he stood before the mysterious 'umbrella wheeling' man.

"Mr. Potter, you are certainly an oddity." Harry's eyebrow rose a bit. He hadn't expected this man to know his name. However, the way the middle aged man before him held himself and behaved made Harry feel as though he held a lot of power. He sighed, unless he wanted to reveal himself as a wizard by magically escaping, he may as well see what this strange man wanted.

"I find my self at a loss. You know my name and you obviously hold a lot of power considering no one noticed my 'kidnapping'. Could you give me the courtesy of your name and exactly why you brought me here?" Harry spoke calmly, his eyes flashing. He held himself completely rigged, ready to move on a moments notice.

"My name is of no consequence, however, I do find myself curious as to why you and your…brother have moved into the very building that Sherlock Holmes inhabits." The man said calmly, completely ignoring Harry's posed question.

Harry was a bit miffed at being ignored, and replied, "What of it? Tis only a building. That's what people do. Live in buildings that is."

The man chuckled, at Harry's reply. "I'd like to pose a proposition. You'd be well compensated of course. You'd only have to pass on a bit of information about Sherlock. Nothing you'd find invasive or anything. What say you?"

"I say, take your proposition and shove it where the sun don't shine. I'm not spying on anyone for you, and neither do I take bribes…" Harry snarled. Though he didn't know Sherlock Holmes well, the man was practically on his way to courting Andrew, and he seemed to have his heart in the right place. He would not spy on the man, not for anyone. That is why he would protect the Consulting Detective and his flat mate with everything in his power.

"I see. I understand Mr. Potter, very honourable of you." Umbrella man nodded, "I believe this concludes our meeting. Have a safe trip home." And he started to walk to his own vehicle which was parked several feet away.

"Who are you?" Harry called out as the man arrived beside the door of his car.

The man turned around and smiled, "I believe if you spoke to Sherlock, he would tell you that I am his arch enemy. Good day Mr. Potter." Mr. Arch enemy nodded at Harry and then got in his car.

"Come along Mr. Potter, lets get you home." Angela, as the woman had said her name was, told Harry. All the while she didn't look up from her blackberry where she had been typing away since he had been kidnapped. Harry followed her silently.

0.0

That night Harry sat on the leather sofa in 221B across from John. Sherlock was busy showing his experiments to Andrew, talking animately. John Watson regarded Harry and took in the emerald eyed, raven haired man before him. Harry had said nothing but 'hello,' and 'how are you' since entering the flat. John wondered what was up.

Just as Sherlock entered the living room, Andrew hot on his heals, Harry finally spoke. "You know, people don't normally have arch enemies." Everyone blinked in surprise. That was not what they had expected the man to say.

"Did he offer you money to spy on me?" asked Sherlock brightly.

Harry nodded and then John began to laugh. Harry and Andrew looked at the doctor as if he was crazy.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Mycroft kidnapped me when I first moved in with Sherlock as well. Don't take it personally or anything, but he worries constantly over Sherlock here."

"Why?" asked Andrew.

John shrugged, "that's what good brothers do. Look out for one another."

"Brother?" Harry sputtered in shock, he hadn't seen that coming.

Sherlock nodded, "My brother Mycroft has pulled that stunt more than once. I suppose he's watching us even now."

"Can you imagine Christmas's with mummy?" John smirked, recalling what Mycroft had told him only two years ago when John found out that the two men were related.

"Yeah…no." Harry said calmly, his mind working overtime with the information overload. Mycroft Holmes would take some watching. If the man was supposedly watching the flat even now like Sherlock said, Harry really didn't fancy the idea of Mycroft discovering magic.

A few moments later he cried, "What kind of brother pays someone to spy on family!"

"A concerned one." John replied simply.

0.0


	3. Chapter 3

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 3

0.0

Harry sighed as he leaned back into the sofa and rubbed his eyes, his laptop resting on his lap. He had been busy for the past five hours doing nothing but coding a website. Sure, he loved his job to bits, but sometimes he really didn't like the fact that he had to sit behind his computer for long stretches of time to get things done. Leaning over to the coffee table, he grabbed his half full mug of tea and took a swallow.

It was at that moment that Andrew walked in, Sherlock in tow. The Consulting Detective surveyed the small but cozy living room with surprise. The last time that he had been in 221C was due to a case. He had never expected it to be so warm and friendly, but the Potter brothers really had the magic touch. The walls were in varying shades of earthy browns, and two walls contained bookshelves stuffed to the brim with books and other nick knacks.

"Hello Andrew, Sherlock," Harry smiled at the pair, "You have a good time on the town?" he winked. Andrew blushed, his face turning red. Sherlock nodded and grinned when he saw Andrew's face.

"Yes, we had a wonderful time," Sherlock replied, "I really like what you've done to this place by the way. It was quite dreary the last time I saw it. I suspect that this old place has never looked as good as it does now."

Harry nodded and chuckled, "I'll admit, it was a bit daunting when we first saw it, however, a little hard work and things cleaned up quiet nicely if I do say so myself."

Just then Sherlock's cell phone went off, indicating that he had a new text. Grabbing it out of his coat pocket, he checked the message. His eyebrows went up and he furiously typed a text back. Looking up several moments later Sherlock sighed softly, "I'm afraid that I have to go now, another case." He looked to Andrew a little forlornly, he had so wanted to spend the rest of the day with the younger man, but alas, duty calls.

Andrew nodded, "Alright, but be safe you hear!" Sherlock smiled.

"Of course, I'm always safe."

Harry rolled his eyes, from the things that John had told him of their cases, most if not all of the cases lead the Consulting Detective into trouble more often than not.

0.0

Andrew sat beside Harry on the sofa, his own laptop in hand, surfing Facebook to see what was new with his family. Even though he hadn't updated his status in nearly ten years, or talked to anyone, or sent any messages, he always checked to see what was going on with his family.

Ten years ago, when Andrew was seventeen, he had left his home in the middle of the night and gone with Harry, running away from Lima Ohio.

One of the reasons he had run away was because of the bullying. It had reached a point that it was so bad that the Jocks from his high school were beating him up when ever they saw him. In school and out. Nearly 99.9% of the time, he was covered in bruises. His dad knew he was being picked on, but he didn't have any idea of how bad it actually was. After his heart attack, Andrew didn't dare say anything, because he didn't want his dad to have another heart attack.

He had met Harry, who was travelling through Lima at the time, and they became fast friends. When Harry found out about the bullying he tried to help, but as it got worse, he finally asked Andrew if he wanted to leave Lima. Andrew agreed. Nothing could hold him to that stupid horrid little town, not Glee club, not his friends, not even his family.

Before Harry took him away from Ohio, he explained about his being a wizard and his history. Andrew didn't care, it was a part of Harry, and who was he to judge? Harry covered Andrew in a glamour, so that they would look like brothers and they headed for New York. Entering the magical part of New York a week later, Harry brought Andrew to the Gringotts branch there and they had Andrew's name changed and had him blood adopted into the Potter family.

No longer did Andrew go by the name Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. He was now Andrew Sirius Potter. And thanks to the blood adoption his looks had changed slightly. His hair had turned darker and was nearly as wild as Harry's.

Even now, Andrew didn't regret a single thing. If he could go back to that day ten years ago, he would still have gone with Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 4

0.0

Harry walked down the street whistling a cheerful little tune, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his navy blue jacket. Every now and then he would pause and look into a store front window admiring merchandise.

Just as he was about to cross the street that he was walking on, a black car stopped beside him and the rear passenger window rolled down. A woman that Harry recognized as Mycroft's assistant Angela, if he remembered correctly sat in the car.

Harry turned and faced the woman, eyebrow raised. "Let me guess, you want me to get in." He asked her nonchalantly. Angela nodded, her lip twitching at Harry's sarcastic reply. Not saying anything she opened the door and he got in with a sigh.

0.0

"You know, I have a phone…you could call me if you want to talk, I'm sure you've got my number already." Harry said as he hopped out of the car and faced Mycroft who stood a few feet away, "resorting to kidnapping is not very productive."

Mycroft smiled, "Yet here you are." And Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, here I am. So, what did you want to speak about that was so important, that you had to resort to kidnapping to get my attention."

"I find myself at a loss for words Mr. Potter." Mycroft began softly, looking Harry in the eyes, "you show up out of no where, move into 221C…you have no records past the age of eleven…no A levels, nothing. The same goes for your mother…and we have nothing on your father. You are truly an enigma. By all means, you shouldn't even exist."

Harry's lips twitched before he started to chuckle. Mycroft looked disgruntled at the younger man. He didn't see what was so very funny. He didn't like not knowing what he was dealing with.

"You are right, I shouldn't exist. But than again, you don't know what your are dealing with. Lets just say I'm from a…select group." Harry explained with a grin.

"Secret society?"

"Yes." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you have your own government also?"

"Hmmm, I suppose you could say that. We have our own shops, laws, schools. You name it, we've probably got some form of it. I'm afraid that's all I can say…without breaking the law."

Mycroft nodded, "A secret society, living right under our noses…"

"I'm actually surprised that you don't know more. From what Sherlock has told me, you are 'the British government'." Harry nodded toward the elder man.

"Yes well…Sherlock exaggerates quite often. I simply hold a small position."

"So modest." Harry chuckled, "from my understanding, you are the backbone of the entire government. Though I am surprised you don't even have clearance for this knowledge I posses. I guess you have to be on level with the Minister. You may have to speak to him if you want to know more…he may give you clearance…. If not him, than the Queen."

Mycroft hummed, that certainly was a good idea. It was extremely rare that he didn't know secrets as large as this 'secret society'. It must rank even higher than Top Secret he supposed. "So the Queen knows then."

"Kind of hard not too. Her mother was one of us." That got Mycroft's attention.

Harry's cell phone began to ring and he fished it from out of his pocket. "Hello. Hi Andrew. Yeah no, don't have to get the search party for me. I'm fine….yeah, I'm coming home right now. Hmmm, yeah. See you soon. Bye."

"Well, I must say, this has been fun, but I am being expected at home. And unless you want Sherlock banging down the door in the next little while, I'd suggest we part ways."

"Yes well, we can't have that."

Harry turned and headed to the car where Angela was waiting for him. Just before he got into the car he turned and faced the other man, "And Mycroft, you have my number, call next time you want to meet yeah? Kidnapping is getting monotonous yeah?"

Mycroft quirked a small smile, "Yes well, we'll see."

With a pout, Harry got into the car.

0.0

"So Harry, where were you?" Andrew asked when Harry arrived home thirty minutes later.

"Got myself kidnapped by a certain arch enemy again." He grinned.

Sherlock, who was sitting beside Andrew quirked a brow, "Really? Well well, Mycroft has been busy."

Harry laughed, "He's just ticked that some secrets are not meant to be known, and higher clearance is needed."

The Consulting Detective smirked, "I'm not so sure, kidnapping the same person twice in two weeks. I do believe he fancies you."

John who was sitting across from Sherlock chocked on his tea and began to cough and sputter in shock. "Sherlock!"

Sherlock just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Welcome to chapter 5 of Rescue Me the Re-write! I'd once again like to thank everyone who has left me a review, favorited and put this story on alert. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review when you've finished reading.
> 
> This chapter is Sherlock x Andrew centric. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: See chapter 1

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-write

Chapter 5

0.0

Sherlock rubbed his hands together in content, thinking of where he should take Andrew next. They'd been to all the popular tourist destinations that London had to offer, so now he needed to think of some place different.

John eyed Sherlock from where he stood in the kitchen. The Consulting Detective had a lot on his mind lately. Checking his watch John nodded and headed for the door.

"Where are you off to?" Sherlock asked his flat mate questioningly.

The doctor smiled as he faced his friend, "Molly's. I'm taking her to the theatre to see that new action flick they've been playing." Sherlock's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Since when did you do anything with Molly?"

"A few weeks. I told you about it ages ago." John shrugged, "You must not have been paying much attention, I suppose. You have been hanging around with Andrew a lot lately."

Sherlock hummed in agreement, "alright then, have fun with Molly. Now… where should I take Andrew next…" he sighed to himself.

John grabbed his jacket and as he put it on he said, "take him to Angelo's if you haven't already. I think he'd like that."

The Consulting Detective blinked in surprise, "I hadn't thought of that. Thank you John."

"No problem, have fun yeah?" and with that John left the flat, leaving Sherlock to his scheming.

0.0

"Harry, what do you think of Sherlock?" Andrew asked his brother while they were having lunch. Harry studied his brother and smiled.

"I don't know him very well, you probably know him better than I do, what with the amount of time you spend together."

"Harry…" Andrew pouted with a whine. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright alright. No need to pout." Andrew grinned. "I think he is a very intelligent person. He has a knack for seeing things others wouldn't notice. I think that while brash, he always tells the truth. I've also seen how he is with you. He's always watching you, watching your reactions. He's the type of person that not many people would stand to be near, but when he lets someone in, he doesn't let them go."

"So what you're saying is?" Andrew asked, mulling over what Harry had said.

"I like him, and I think he'd be good for you. But it isn't me in this relationship, it's you. I can't tell you what to do. You do what you feel is right, follow your heart yeah?"

Andrew smiled, his glaze eyes twinkling with emotion, "Thank you for your honesty and advice Harry. It means a lot to me."

"No problem brother dear. You deserve to be happy." Harry smiled sadly, thinking that he'd never be as lucky as his brother was at this moment. Harry put his dirty plate into the sink and headed for his bedroom, he really needed a bit of time to himself.

"You deserve to be happy too brother…" Andrew whispered softly to himself when Harry was out of hearing distance.

0.0

Later that afternoon Sherlock took Andrew out. He planned on taking the younger man to a small bookshop he often frequented, because he had seen how many books the two brothers already had and figured that they must love reading. After that he was going to take Andrew to Angelo's for dinner.

His plan went off without a hitch. Andrew had fallen in love with the tiny quiet bookshop and ended up buying several books that both he and Harry had been looking to get.

Dinner went even better. Andrew had found Angelo to be quite the character, not even minding when the older man had put a candle on their table to make it more 'romantic'.

"Are you enjoying your meal?" Sherlock asked Andrew half way through dinner. The younger of the two nodded with a smile.

"It is really good. I haven't had anything this good since Harry and I lived in France for several months."

"You lived in France?" Sherlock asked in surprise. Andrew nodded, his eyes alight.

"Yes. We only lived there for about four months before we moved here."

The Consulting Detective hummed in understanding, "So you and Harry must have travelled a lot."

"What makes you say that?" asked Andrew with a smile.

"Well, you are obviously from America, and you've lived in France, and now London. It makes sense."

Andrew nodded, "I was born and raised in Lima Ohio. Quite a small town in the middle of nothing really. When Harry adopted me into his family at the age of seventeen, we moved to New York and stayed there for about two years. Mostly because we both went to College. Him for Graphics and Web Design, and me for Music, Theatre and Fashion Design."

Sherlock chuckled, "Well you were certainly busy in school."

The younger of the duo grinned, "Yeah I was, but I enjoyed it. Anyways, after we both graduated we ended up moving to Florida for a few months, before heading up to Canada. We stayed there for a good three years before moving again to Scotland for a two years. Ended up travelling to the Netherlands for a bit before going to France. So yeah, I've lived in some very different places."

"That is certainly an understatement." Sherlock deadpanned.

Andrew just chuckled, "I know, it's overwhelming. But it made for some amazing experiences. How many people can really say that they've lived in so many different places in only ten years time."

"Not very many I'd gather."

Smiling, Andrew couldn't help but nod in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: Hello everyone, welcome to chapter 6 of Rescue Me: The Re-Write. I'd once again like to thank everyone who has fav'd, alerted, and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me and keeps me motivated.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. Like I said, your reviews keep me motivated.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-write

Chapter 6

0.0

Harry sighed as he lay on his bed, pillow hugged to his chest. Despite being happy for Andrew, he really wished that he had someone special in his life. Andrew and Sherlock just fit together so very well. As though they were made for one another, the other half of the other's soul so to speak. Soul mates.

Rolling over he blinked up at the ceiling. He hadn't actually dated anyone since Cho in his fifth year at Hogwarts. That was nigh on twelve years alone. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to date anyone since then, because he had. However, he never really clicked with anyone, they all brushed him off as soon as he said he wanted more that just sex. That was all everyone was interested in. Sex. It didn't seem to matter if you had only known a person for less than ten minutes, and they already wanted to hop into bed and do the nasty.

When would it be his turn? Would he ever find anyone special.

0.0

Mycroft Holmes sat behind his desk, fingers running over the keyboard of his laptop at a rapid pace. He couldn't believe it, Harry Potter was a wizard.

The moment he had returned into the office, he had gone to see the Minister and ask about this 'secret society' that supposedly existed. Nothing could have prepared him for the truth. It sounded so very far fetched, but the Minister assured him it was all very true.

Now that he knew the secret though, his mind wandered back to Harry Potter. If he was a Wizard, what on earth was he doing living in 221C instead of the wizarding world.

Mycroft had so many questions, and very few answers. Maybe he would take Harry's advice and call the man, instead of kidnap him again. Or maybe he would drop by for a visit in a few days.

'The British Government' leaned back in his chair and focused on his computer, staring intently at the image of Harry Potter. Maybe he should schedule this home visit a little sooner than planned. There was mystery surrounding the emerald eyed wizard. And if there was one thing that Mycroft didn't like, it was mystery. Not having all the answers, or knowing truly what he was dealing with.

0.0

John smiled as he lead Molly by the hand out of the theatre. The movie had been jam packed full of action, and they had both found themselves enjoying it quite a lot.

They ended up taking a cab back to Molly's home and ordering take out. Enjoying their Chinese food, the couple sat on the sofa together watching a bit of crap telly, enjoying the feeling of being close to one another.

John grinned to himself, life was good.

0.0

Several hours later Andrew waltzed into 221C singing a little song cheerfully under his breath. He hadn't felt so happy, so alive in so very long. It felt incredibly good.

Harry watched his brother from his spot on the sofa. He had been watching a film on his laptop when Andrew had come home. He smiled at the happy look on Andrew's face, but inside he felt sad that he wasn't that happy himself. His heart yearned for someone to make him smile like that.

Andrew spotted the older man and rushed over, plunking himself down into the worn leather of the sofa. He grinned, "Harry, I had the most amazing time!" and off he went, talking all about the little bookshop that was extremely quaint and quiet, and absolutely perfect; and Angelo's, the best restaurant ever if he had anything to say about it.

Harry sat their listening intently, nodding and commenting on certain things every now and then. Andrew gave him the books that he had bought and Harry laughed when he saw that one of them was the fifth book in George R.R. Martin's Game of Throne's series. He had been wanting to get that book for months now, but never found the time to actually pick it up.

Sometimes he couldn't help but feel incredibly blessed, to have a brother like Andrew. He didn't know what he would do without the younger man. Probably go bat shit crazy or something like that. Harry knew, that even if he never met his own special some one, he'd always have an incredible brother and friends to lean on. And really, he didn't need any more than that. It would be nice though.

Authors Note:

So, that is is the end of chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review. It only takes a few seconds.

At this point in time I have got ten chapters written for Rescue Me: The Re-write. I'll continue to post a chapter once a week. With University starting up in 2 weeks, I may not have time to write or update on a regular basis. I'll try to keep writing on weekends, but I'll have to see how much school work I have, considering that I'm going to be taking a number of History courses and learning another language.

I will not abandon this story though, so no worries. Writing fan fiction is something I need to keep from going crazy, so I hope you will continue to support me and my stories even if I don't update for a while.

Anyway, I've kept you all long enough. Please review and thanks again for reading this story.

Cheers,

IchigoRenji


	7. chapter 7

0.0

Chapter 7

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

0.0

It was two days later that Mycroft made his move and showed up on Harry Potter's doorstep, umbrella firmly in hand. If Harry was surprised to see him, he didn't show it as he let the older man into 221C.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Harry asked as he lead Mycroft into the living room of the flat. Mycroft looked around curiously, taking in the cozy living space.

"Tea, if you have it." He replied as he poked around the many book shelves, taking out a book every now and then.

When Harry arrived with the tea, two minutes later, they both sat down on the sofa, facing one another. "So…what can I do for you?" Harry asked curiously, watching Mycroft intently.

"I know." The other man replied simply.

"Ah. Well that was quick." Harry smiled, taking a swallow of the hot tea in his hand, "so, what do you think of it all?"

"Frankly, I find it completely unbelievable, yet it is true."

Harry laughed with a nod, "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I found out at the age of eleven. Overwhelming isn't it?"

"Very much so." Mycroft said simply, taking a sip of his own tea.

0.0

"So, Mr. Potter, what are wizards capable of… more specifically, what are you capable of?" 'The British Government' asked, watching Harry intently.

Harry blinked, not the question he would have asked first but oh well, "There are very few things that I cannot do. Apart from curing cancer or enabling world peace, there is no shortage of possibilities."

"I see."

0.0

"Mr. Potter, if I may ask, why is it that you are living in the middle of mundane London, when you could be living with wizards?"

Harry's lips twitched into a half smile, "Asking me that, is like me asking you why you chose to be 'The British Government' instead of a car salesman. It all comes down to personal choice."

Mycroft huffed, that was not the answer he was hoping for, "But surely there is more to it than that."

"You are right, there is more to it than simply personal choice. I am not sure if you are aware, but seventeen years ago, there was a war among the wizards."

"I had heard, but the Minister gave me vague details." Mycroft waved Harry on.

"Yes well, I was in the forefront of that war. It's leader, it's figure head. Not surprisingly, the Light side won after I killed the enemy leader Voldemort. After that, everyone wanted a piece of me, and I had enough. So I left. If I were to go back, even now, I'd be mobbed in the streets." Harry huffed darkly.

"So you wanted peace. I can understand that."

0.0

And so it went, for three hours, Harry explaining and answering questions that Mycroft had about himself and wizard kind. It was dinner time that Andrew and Sherlock strolled in and came up short when they saw who Harry was speaking to.

"Mycroft, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked in surprise as he watched his brother, sitting on the sofa, cup of tea in hand.

"Speaking to Mr. Potter of course. What does it look like?"

"You are Mycroft Holmes I take it?" Andrew smiled kindly, sticking out his hand to shake Mycrofts, "Sherlock has told me about you."

"All good I hope?" Mycroft muttered, watching his brother suspiciously.

Andrew laughed but couldn't do anything but nod. "Well, I best be off. I suppose you'd all like to have dinner in peace." Mycroft stood up intending to head out the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Harry asked kindly standing up from the sofa.

"I don't want to impose…" the other man said softly, looking down at his umbrella, which he was clutching quite tightly.

"You wouldn't be." Harry assured the man.

"Yes, Harry is cooking tonight as well. We'd love to have you if you'll stay." Andrew piped up with a smile.

"If you're sure…" Mycroft said unsure.

"We are."

"Alright than. How can I possibly say no to a home cooked meal."

"Very easily," Sherlock said with a snort, "you'll eat anything."

Andrew punched Sherlock in the arm lightly, "Sherlock, be nice." The Consulting Detective just sputtered.

"You hit me!" he gapped in shock.

"Yes, yes I did."

Harry just laughed and Mycroft looked at his brother as if he had grown another head. Sherlock never acted like this, not even growing when they were growing up.

Harry took Mycroft by the hand and led him into the small kitchen with a smile. "They make a nice couple don't they?" he asked softly, watching Sherlock and Andrew in the living room.

"They're a couple?" Mycroft asked in surprise.

"Hmmm, yeah, or at least on their way to becoming one. Sherlock's been enamoured with Andrew since we moved in. He's taken my brother sightseeing all over London. Two days ago he took him to dinner."

Mycroft didn't know what to say to that. Continuing to watch Sherlock and Andrew, he couldn't help but think that his brother looked truly happy for the first time in his life. Content and at peace.

Mycroft squished the feeling of jealousy that welled up within him. Caring was not an advantage, no matter how much he wanted someone to call his own… someone he could care for. It wasn't a possibility for him, and never would.


	8. Chapter 8

0.0

Rescue Me: The Rewrite

Chapter 8

0.0

Dinner had gone extremely smoothly for the two sets of brothers. Harry had made Andrew's favourite dish, four cheese lasagna. By the end of the evening, it was safe to say that dinner had been a hit.

When Andrew and Sherlock had said goodnight, and parted ways, each to their own beds, Mycroft and Harry were left to themselves.

"So…" Harry began, "this has been an interesting experience."

"Yes, it has." Mycroft replied with a nod. Though the evening had started off slightly tense on his part, he had mellowed out a bit more as time passed by.

"We should do this again."

"Maybe. We will have to see."

0.0

Harry was left to think back on the events of that day shortly after, when Mycroft left. Looking back at it now, he realized that he had felt quite comfortable in the other man's presence. He could easily see that Mycroft was a lonely man, even though he had money and power in spades.

Sighing, he headed for bed. He couldn't help but feel that both Mycroft and his own life were similar in most aspects. Both had power and money, they both cared deeply for their brothers. Both of them were incredibly lonely people.

Before his head hit his pillow, Harry smiled foolishly. It was silly to think of Mycroft like this. The man would never like him. He didn't even know if he was gay for goodness sakes. It was better to put off these foolish thoughts. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life probably, he shouldn't get his hopes up.

0.0

That night Mycroft sat in the cozy arm chair in his study, before the large fire place, sipping on a Scotch on the rocks; all the while, thinking over the events that had filled the evening.

He couldn't help but smile at how happy Sherlock was. Andrew was truly a blessing to his brother. He really hoped everything went well for the pair. Soon his mind wandered to Harry Potter. He truly didn't know what to make of the man.

Harry was a genuinely nice person. He was honest, protective of his family - he had proved this when he refused to spy on Sherlock - he was the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve. But, he was more than that. He was a lonely person who had seen too much. They were so alike, Harry and him. Both had power and money to spare, they both had their duties to their people - Harry had already fulfilled his duty, he had given seventeen years to wizarding kind and now lived for peace.

Mycroft was sure he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface when it came to the other man. Sighing, he swallowed the last of his Scotch and headed for bed. He was foolish for thinking like this. There was no way on earth that Harry could be gay, or even begin to like him like that. It was better not to think of such things. There would never be anyone for him. The sooner he came to terms with that, the better.

0.0

John had been surprised when Sherlock told him of dinner that evening. He hadn't expected Mycroft to actually join Harry and Andrew, but he had. It had been a nice dinner in retrospect. Until Sherlock explained one tiny detail.

"They made cow eyes to one another all evening, Mycroft and Harry that is." Sherlock had said with a wicked grin. John shook his head in amazement, putting down his tea cup on the coffee table, thankful he hadn't taken a sip when Sherlock told him, for he would have spit it out in shock for sure.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm the Consulting Detective. I recognize lust when I see it. Come on John, catch up."

"Yes, you are right of course."

"Obviously."

"So, do you think they realize what is going on between them?"

"Hardly, Mycroft is quiet blind when it comes to things like this…and Harry, well he's dense."

"I suppose they'll figure it out eventually though." John shrugged.

"If not, I'll give them a little push in the right direction so to speak." Sherlock plotted with a wicked grin.

"In other words, you'll lock them into a broom closet together until they figure it out." John replied dryly. Sherlock was quite predictable.

"Exactly."

"Right."

0.0


	9. Chapter 9

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-write

Chapter 9

0.0

As it turns out, it didn't take a broom closet to make the pair realize their feelings for one another. It had happened literally in the wake of tragedy nearly four months later.

Much to the horror of the entire UK, there had been a shooting and then a bomb went off within the main government buildings minutes after the shooting ended. Eighty people dead and even more had been injured.

Sherlock, John, Andrew and Harry had watched the emergency report on the Telly with horror; their lunches forgotten as they crowded together in the tiny living room of 221B.

The moment that Sherlock saw the report he had his cell phone out and was rapidly firing off texts to Mycroft and even his brother's assistant Angela. It was a good two hours before his cell phone gave a ping of a new message.

It was Angela. Mycroft was in the hospital, in critical condition according to the doctors. The four friends were out the door in the blink of an eye, hailing a cab and rushing to the hospital that Mycroft had been admitted too.

0.0

Mycroft had been a sight for sore eyes when they arrived half an hour later. He had a broken right arm, a broken left leg, and a number of scratches and burns from the fire that resulted from the aftermath of the bomb.

The man had been awake, just barely, when they arrived in his room. Sherlock was by his brothers side within a few strides and studied the older man. "Quite an explosive day today Mycroft?" Sherlock quipped with a smirk.

"Oh do shut up Sherlock." Mycroft mumbled in reply. Inwardly cursing his slow tongue. Stupid morphine. Drugs always muddled his mind up and slowed it down to a snails pace. Sherlock continued to smirk, pleased with not only himself, but the fact that his brother was alright.

0.0

Twenty minutes later everyone but Harry cleared out of the room to go and grab something to eat, having abandoned lunch all together in the devastation.

Harry dropped himself into the hard plastic chair beside Mycroft's bed which Sherlock had vacated. "So…" Harry began, "today has been an adventure."

Mycroft looked at Harry and blinked in disbelief, "You call this an adventure? I could have died!"

Harry's lips twitched as he hid a smile. "But you didn't. You survived against incredible odds. How many people can say they've been blown up and lived to tell the tale?"

"Sherlock." Mycroft simpered.

"Anyone excluding Sherlock." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Point."

The raven haired man sighed, a tired smile settling on his face. "I'm glad you are alright Mycroft. I don't think I want to know what I'd have done if we'd lost you."

"Move on I suppose." The other man replied simply. Harry shook his head in the negative.

"No Mycroft, I wouldn't have moved on. In the past four months Andrew and I have gotten to know you and enjoy your company on Saturday night dinners. We've exchanged multiple texts and even talked on the phone on occasion. Even Sherlock is happier when you drop by to visit. We'd miss you very much. I'd miss you even more." Harry explained quietly.

Mycroft listened in disbelief. "You'd miss me?" Harry just nodded at the innocent question that Mycroft asked in a tone that was borderline hopeful and unbelief. Who'd miss fat, balding Mycroft? He was no one special.

"Yes Mycroft I'd miss you. And you are not fat or balding. You are special, and if you'll let me, I'll prove it to you." Harry said firmly taking the other man's hand gently, mindful of the cast.

'The British Government' swallowed thickly. He'd been unaware that he'd spoken his thoughts aloud. His heart fluttered lightly as he soaked in Harry's words. Could Harry really care for him? Was it even possible?

"Alright." He whispered softly, eyes lowered to his lap where he fiddled with the blanket that covered him with his uninjured hand.

0.0

Four days later Mycroft was released from the hospital on orders for bed rest. He wasn't to do anything strenuous for at least eight weeks.

He had planned on going to his own home and resting there. Harry wouldn't have any of it, and so that is how Mycroft ended up propped on the comfortable leather sofa in the living room of 221C.

Sherlock had been ever so delighted at the prospect of Mycroft staying in 221C for the next eight weeks. He couldn't stop grinning and rubbing his hands together in glee. Harry, Mycroft and Andrew didn't know what to make of the Consulting Detective. John just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Broom closets were highly overrated anyway. This was much better…and slightly safer? For whom he didn't know. Maybe he should hide out at Molly's for the next eight weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 10

0.0

By the end of the first week, Mycroft came to the realization that he was not used to being taken care of, or being cared for. This was expected of course. He'd been taking care of himself since he was nine years old and practically raising his brother, because his mother was always busy throwing the next big party and his father could always be found at the bottom of a vodka bottle.

He'd never had someone take care of him. So the mere fact that Harry was, shocked him to no end.

0.0

Harry sat curled on the sofa opposite Mycroft, sketch pad in hand, busy drawing away. Occasionally he would glance at the other man before returning to the sketch pad. Mycroft who was reading Hogwarts a History wondered what exactly Harry was drawing.

After nearly twenty minutes silence after that Harry asked Mycroft a question, "So, what do you think of Hogwarts a History?"

Mycroft gave a tiny shrug nonchalantly, "I'm convinced that Wizards are completely backwards."

"Amen to that." Harry laughed in agreement. Mycroft's lips twitched.

0.0

"So, Harry and my brother have been getting on quite well together, don't you think?" Sherlock asked Andrew over dinner. They were once again enjoying a fine meal at Angelo's. It was Friday. Their usual date night.

"I had noticed yes. Mycroft looked quite bewildered when Harry put him on the sofa when he arrived from the hospital, and told him not to move for anything, and if he did need anything Harry would either do it for him or help him do it."

Sherlock smiled and shrugged, "Mycroft has never really had anyone to take care of him. Our parents were never around. He practically raised me." Andrew looked appalled. Sherlock was quick to stop any arguments. "Its alright Andrew. We both made peace with it long ago. Now we just suffer Christmas dinners with Mummy and thankfully Christmas only comes once a year."

0.0

Later on after dinner, the couple was strolling through a park hand in hand. Andrew gave a soft sigh and gently squeezed Sherlock's hand.

"My mom died when I was six. She had cancer. After she was gone, my dad raised me best he could. He honestly tried. He just really never understood me. He liked Mellencamp, football and mechanics. I liked fashion, tea parties and boys. But regardless of all this, he was always there for me."

"He sounds like a great man." Sherlock said softly. The couple sat down on an empty park bench.

"He is." Andrew smiled, "anyways, when I was in high school I got bullied a lot because I was gay. At first it was bearable. Getting tossed into dumpsters every morning, occasionally getting a slushy in the face when the jocks were feeling generous. That sort of thing…" Sherlock looked at Andrew in shock, who did stuff like that?! "By the time I entered grade eleven three years later, it had reached the point that I was a walking bruise. I got tossed into dumpsters, thrown into lockers, slushied, and beaten. The jocks who were doing all this, didn't even bother doing it on school grounds. If they saw me in town they went after me."

"Where was your father in all this? Surely he must have noticed something was wrong." Sherlock sputtered staring Andrew right in the eyes.

"He knew that things were rough, but he had a serious heart attack a few months before the bulling got really bad. I was scared I'd loose him to another heart attack if he knew. Harry arrived in Lima shortly after one of my biggest bullies kissed me and then threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I ran away with Harry two weeks later."

Sherlock was shaking in shock and anger when Andrew finally fell silent. The younger of the pair watched the Consulting Detective worriedly. He gently put a hand on Sherlock's clenched hand. "Its alright Sherlock. I'm fine."

"I should go to Lima and kill every one of the bastards who touched you. They should be in prison for what they've done."

Andrew smiled, "You know, this is why I love you. You are so protective. Thank you for the offer to kill them, but its alright. Its been ten years since I've seen them and they last saw me. They can't hurt me anymore."

Sherlock reached over and kissed Andrew on the lips gently. "I love you, and I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

"I love you to." Andrew grinned happily as he returned the kiss passionately.

0.0


	11. Chapter 11

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 11

0.0

Over the next few weeks, Sherlock and John were out of 221B more than they were in it. DI Lestrade had asked the duo to help Scotland Yard with the Parliament bombing case. So far they were hitting dead ends. Even Sherlock was getting miffed; however, he had no intention of giving up any time soon.

Andrew stayed in 221C keeping Harry and Mycroft company. He truly admired Sherlock's dedication to his work and even though Sherlock was hardly around at the moment, he supported the older man in everything.

0.0

Sherlock, along with Scotland Yard, hit their big break a month and a half after the bombing. They had managed to capture the man responsible for the attack. The man was none other than Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's right hand man.

Even though Moriarty had been dead for five years now, there was still a huge criminal base which he had been the head of. Sebastian was the man in charge now. With Sebastian under lock and key in maximum security everyone could breathe a little easier.

0.0

During the month and a half that Sherlock and John were dealing with the Parliament bombing case, Harry and Mycroft grew closer, and by the time that the case had been closed, the pair was officially dating.

Mycroft was healing from his injuries nicely, most of the bruises on his body had nearly vanished. Andrew, who had been quite busy designing cloths that month, couldn't help but smile at the fact that his brother Harry was finally finding love. Mycroft was truly a good man.

0.0

It was three in the afternoon when Sherlock came clamouring down the stairs and barged into 221C, the day that he had solved the Parliament bombing case. The moment that he entered the smaller apartment he was quite shocked to find Mycroft and Harry asleep on the sofa; Harry lying mostly on top of Mycroft.

"When did this happen?" he asked in surprise.

"It happened while you were gallivanting around London, on that case of yours." Andrew said as he came out of the kitchen when he saw his boyfriend in the doorway.

Sherlock smiled and nodded, "It's about time." Before taking the younger man into his arms and kissed him gently, "I missed you." Andrew smiled and drew in the wonderful familiar smell of the consulting detective.

"I missed you to."


	12. Chapter 12

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 12

0.0

A year passed by quickly as both couples soon discovered, and many things changed during that time. For one, Mycroft had moved in with Harry, while Andrew moved upstairs into 221B with Sherlock. John had moved in with Molly several months previous, though he still dropped by every day to help Sherlock with his cases.

When Sherlock popped the big question in the middle of a crime scene one day, Andrew wasn't very surprised. It was a Sherlock thing. Andrew had of course said yes to the proposal, much to the amazement of everyone present. DI Lestrade hadn't been very surprised. He knew Andrew was special, and that Sherlock loved him dearly. The only thing that did surprise him was how long it had taken Sherlock to propose in the first place.

Mycroft had known the minute that Sherlock proposed of course, since he had cameras everywhere; he texted Harry with the news shortly thereafter, with Andrew not far behind.

0.0

Andrew sat on the sofa in 221C a few weeks later, staring at his laptop blankly; the Facebook account of Kurt Hummel open in the browser window. Harry peeked out from the kitchen, tea towel and plate in hand, which he had been drying, when he saw his little brother looking so morose.

Putting the plate and towel away, Harry walked over to the sofa and sunk down beside Andrew. "What's wrong?" he asked questioningly.

Andrew sighed and looked Harry in the eye. "I'm debating whether I should make contact with my family."

Harry nodded in understanding, "It has been eleven years little brother and I know how much this has been eating at you. I think if you really want to, go slow. Start small."

Andrew nodded and smiled softly. He had been wondering what on earth to write to his father, who also had an account on Facebook, and Harry had given him a solution. Clicking out of his messaging system, Andrew went to his personal profile and with a few clicks of his mouse, changed his relationship status from 'Single' to 'Engaged'. With a nod of his head, he shut his laptop and set it down onto the coffee table in front of him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Someone sat down on the sofa beside him and wrapped their arms around him. Andrew knew that it was Sherlock. He curled himself into his fiancé and smiled. This is where he belonged, and no matter what happened, he was surrounded by people who would help him through anything and everything that came their way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update for you guys, as an apology for dropping off the face of the planet for the past 8 months and leaving you all hanging. This chapter is one everyone has been looking forward to. Contact between Kurt and everyone back home, more importantly, his contact with his Father. Enjoy~!

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 13

0.0

Eleven years had passed for the Hummel-Hudson family, since Kurt had run away. So much had changed during those years. Finn and the rest of the Glee club had long since graduated. Puck and Sam had moved in with the Hummel-Hudson's shortly after Kurt disappeared; Puck because his mother had kicked him out; Sam because his family had moved and Sam hadn't wanted to leave Lima and his friends.

Finn had married Rachel as soon as they graduated High school. Rachel was now quite famous on Broadway, just like she had said she would be. Finn worked in Burt's garage and helped Mr. Schue with the Glee club several times a week. They were expecting their second child. Their first being born two years after they married. It had been a little girl, who they named Elizabeth Rene. She was eight years old now.

Puck had married Jamie Thatcher, an art student he met while at Ohio State University. Jamie now taught art at William McKinley High School, while Puck taught Music and Drama. They had one child of their own, a little boy named Marcus John. He was six years old.

Sam discovered that he was Bi-sexual early on during High school. It surprised everyone when he came to dinner one evening, Wes Montgomery, former student and Glee club member of Dalton Academy, in tow. The pair had run into one another while in New York; Sam being in the city for Rachel's first Broadway performance, Wes on the other hand, had been on his way home from work. Wes was a lawyer, working in his father's company. The pair currently lived in Lima, Wes having opened a law firm of his own, and Sam helping Puck teach Drama class at the High School.

Blaine Anderson had married Sebastian Smythe two years after Kurt had vanished. The pair now worked with David Karofsky at the local LGBT support centre.

The rest of the original Glee club had gone their separate ways, though they still kept in touch. Burt and Carole Hummel-Hudson had only grown closer. Burt had retired from the garage shortly after his heart attack. He now was an avid volunteer at the local LGBT support centre. Carole was a registered nurse at the Lima hospital, working in the paediatric ward.

Finn, Rachel, Puck, Jamie, Sam, Wes, Burt and Carole had piled their money together early on, and built a huge house a few minutes outside of Lima. They lived together, and while it may seem strange to some, it worked for them.

No one forgot about Kurt though. They still held out hope that one day he would return.

0.0

It was early one morning when Finn let out an excited yet shocked shriek in the middle of the Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman-Montgomery home.

"KURT'S ALIVE!" Finn cried, dancing around the kitchen, cell phone in hand.

Burt practically ripped the phone from Finn's hands, having to see for himself. Sure enough, there had been activity on Kurt's account; more importantly, his Relationship status.

"He's engaged!" Burt said in shock, "He's alive and engaged." Burt fainted in shock much to the surprise of everyone present.

0.0

Once everyone had slightly settled down a few minutes later, and Burt was conscious again, everyone sat around the kitchen table and contemplated what to do.

"We should leave a message asking where he is." Burt said after a few moments.

"I agree," Rachel nodded, "he needs to come home."

Everyone agreed. It had been eleven years, eleven long years. Now that they knew for sure that Kurt was alive, they had to see him.

"What do we write though?" Finn asked with a frown, "I mean, its been eleven years. So much has changed. Not just for us, but for him as well. He's getting married for goodness sakes!"

"We'll figure something out honey," Carole replied reassuringly. Everyone nodded, hoping that she was right.


	14. Chapter 14

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-Write

Chapter 14

0.0

When Andrew checked his Facebook the following morning, he nearly burst into tears. There was a message from his father, and a picture attached. The picture was of the entire Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman-Montgomery family with loving looks on their faces.

0.0

Dear Kurt,

You cannot believe the amazing, wonderful, awe-filled morning we had when we saw your Facebook activity. I'm pretty sure our ears are still ringing from the shriek that Finn let out. God son, you can not imagine the relief we felt..that I felt, when we knew for sure that you were alive and well; and engaged to boot!

Kurt, I know it has been eleven years, but son, please come home. Come home to us. Your family is waiting, and we love you so very much. We miss you. You can see from the attached photo that our family has only grown. Please reply to this message. We need to hear your voice…anything you can give us.

There is so much I want to tell you, but I'd rather see you face to face. A short message like this isn't enough. I love you son, and when you are ready, please reply. I know you must have had your reasons for not contacting us earlier, and we respect that, but son, you've taken the first step, and that is all we can ask for.

I love you, we love you. No matter what.

I'm proud of you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Love Dad & the rest of the family.

0.0

Andrew really did burst into tears after reading that. He needed to reply. He couldn't not reply, because if he didn't, it would kill him inside. So with a sniff, he wiped his eyes with his shirt sleeve and got to work. He never noticed Harry watching him with a proud glint in his eyes from the door of the living room.

0.0

Dear Dad & family,

When I read your message this morning, I must have filled an ocean with my tears…as dramatic as that sounds. I know you probably want to know where I am, what I've been doing…why I left…but I'm not ready to tell you everything yet. Like you said before, a message like this is not enough.

You probably wonder about my change of relationship status. Yes I'm engaged, and to a wonderful man to boot. I think you'll like him.

I want to come home badly. You can't even begin to imagine how badly. I've spent so long just watching everyone via facebook, but I can't do it any more. I need to talk to a few people first but I'm ready to come home now. Its taken me eleven years, but I'm finally ready.

I love you all so so much.

Andrew Sirius Potter (Kurt Elizabeth Hummel)

0.0


	15. In loving memory of Cory Monteith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I'd like to dedicate this chapter and entire story to Cory Monteith, who played Finn Hudson on Glee. His death was sudden, but he will be dearly missed. Rest in Peace.*

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-write

Chapter 15

0.0

The days leading up to the trip back to Lima Ohio were quite nerve wrecking for Andrew. It had been such a long time since he had seen his father, or his family for that matter. Sure he had checked up on them via Facebook every chance he got, but looking at photos was not the same as actually being there in person.

Andrew sighed as he placed another folded article of clothing into his already packed suitcase. He really wondered how everyone would react...to Sherlock...and especially to Harry. If he really thought about it, he wasn't too worried about everyone meeting Sherlock. Harry on the other hand was a different story.

Considering that Andrew had only been seventeen when Harry offered to take him away from Lima, it could be said that Harry had 'kidnapped' him, since Burt Hummel hadn't actually given his consent to let his son leave Lima.

Harry popped his head through the open doorway with a smile and a question on his lips. When he saw Andrew's frown the question died and he went over to his brother.

"Why the long face?" he asked, sitting down on the bed beside Andrew's suitcase. He stared at his brother questioningly.

Tossing another shirt into the loaded suitcase, Andrew shrugged before running a hand through his thick brown hair. "I'm worried is all."

"About what?"

"How everyone will react...to me, to Sherlock...and especially you."

Harry hummed in understanding. "I understand. I don't think your family will like me very much either. Considering I basically kidnapped you." he gave a small understanding smile.

"Thats not the point though." Andrew muttered darkly, "I went with you willingly. It was my choice to leave with you. And frankly, as far as I'm concerned, you are my family. Along with Sherlock, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson."

With a grin Harry stood up and embraced the younger man in a tight hug. "You are the family of my heart Andrew, and nothing will change that. Regardless of what anyone says or thinks."

"Love you Harry." Andrew sighed happily into Harry's shoulder.

"I love you too." Harry grinned.

0.0

It was an early Saturday morning when the Potter's and the Holmes brothers arrived in Columbus Ohio. The fourteen hour flight had done nothing for Andrew's worries, regardless of the times that Sherlock tried to get his fiancé to relax. Even having Sherlock use his methods of deduction to pick apart every single person on the plane, including the poor flight attendants, did nothing to calm Andrew down. By the time they had rented a car and were on their way to Lima, Andrew was on the verge of hyperventilating, he was so nervous.

After making a rest stop, an hour into their trip towards Lima, Sherlock pulled Andrew into his lap in the back seat of the car. Andrew fell asleep shortly after, Sherlock running his hands through the younger man's hair.

0.0


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Cheers, IchigoRenji

0.0

Rescue Me: The Re-write

Chapter 16

0.0

It was about four hours later that Sherlock shook Andrew awake. The small group of men had finally arrived in Andrew's home town.

Andrew bit his lip nervously as he directed Harry to his father's house. He had Sherlock's hand in a death grip. It was just after lunch, but he knew everyone would be at home waiting for them. He had emailed his father a few days previous letting him know that he was coming to Lima.

Now came the moment of truth. He was a few minutes away from facing his entire family for the first time in twelve years.

0.0

Walking up the driveway of his childhood home was the longest few seconds of Andrew's life. The only thing separating him from his family was the front door. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Slowly exhaling Andrew nodded and knocked on the door. Sherlock, Harry and Mycroft stood behind him.

0.0

The moment that Burt heard a firm knock on his front door, his head snapped up and into the direction that the knock had come from. He knew it was his son. He just knew. Racing out of the kitchen he headed straight for the door and nearly yanked it off the hinges in his rush to open the door.

Sure enough, there stood his son, surround by three other men. No matter, this was his son.

"Kurt…" Burt breathed out softly before yanking his long lost son into his arms. Both father and son burst into tears as they embraced at long last. None of Andrew's companions had dry eyes at that moment.

0.0

That afternoon was an afternoon that no one would soon forget. Andrew shared stories of his adventures of his time away with his family. Everyone had shown up after Burt called Finn and told him that Kurt was home. Everyone being Carole, Finn, Rachel and their daughter Elizabeth; Puck and his wife Jamie and their son Marcus; Sam and his longtime boyfriend Wes Montgomery; Blaine and Sebastian and David Karofsky.

Andrew introduced his 'brother' Harry to his family. The pair had decided not to tell anyone that it had actually been Harry who took Andrew away from Lima all those years ago, for fear that someone may metaphorically shoot Harry.

Sherlock and Mycroft liked Andrew's family a lot. They had been welcomed with open arms.

Everyone had stayed up late to talk. It was nearly one in the morning when everyone decided to head to bed. All in all it had been a very enjoyable day.

0.0

Andrew and Sherlock stayed in Andrew's old bedroom that night; Mycroft and Harry took up one of the guest rooms upstairs. Andrew's bedroom hadn't changed on bit since he had last stepped foot into it. He wouldn't be very surprised if Carole had cleaned it on a regular basis over the last twelve years.

"I really like your family." Sherlock said as they got ready for bed, "they don't think I'm a freak."

Andrew smiled, "You've never been a freak dear. People are just blind when it comes to you. They don't see what kind of wonderful man is behind the genius."

"I suppose."

Rolling his eyes, Andrew pulled Sherlock into his arms and kissed him softly. "One day you'll believe me."

"Who says I don't already?" Sherlock chuckled as he dragged Andrew down onto the bed, kissing him as he did.

"Cheeky bugger."

The pair couldn't help but grin at one another, "You love it." Sherlock whispered against Andrew's lips.

"You know it. Love you." Andrew replied before planting another kiss on his husband to be.

0.0

1 year later…

"Do you Andrew Kurt Sirius Elizabeth Hummel Potter take Sherlock Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Sherlock Holmes take Andrew Kurt Sirius Elizabeth Hummel Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do.

"Do you Harry James Potter take Mycroft Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Mycroft Holmes take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss your husband. Congratulations. Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Mr & Mr Holmes and Mr. & Mr. Holmes."

The End


End file.
